


Broken Pieces

by Raven052



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based off music video, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Professional Griefers, minor threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the video for Professional Griefers only showed what happened when the camera's stopped rolling. This story tells what happened after. <br/>Someone survived the crash, but will they make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

The loss had stung. Gerard was pissed. It’d been going in his favour and then…  
He didn’t fucking know.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see ‘Deadmau5’ celebrating.   
_Deadmau5. Huh! At least I use my real fucking name._  
He knew he’d been cheated. His competitor had clearly had no intention of loosing, he’d tried to beat the hell out of Gerard when things had started to go his way. 

That’s when he saw it.   
The large, still standing Mau5 was, well… Not standing anymore.   
It was falling.  
And heading straight for the dome. 

“Fuck”

He barely heard the screams of everyone else, wasn’t sure if he’d screamed or not, an arm raised to protect himself, which he knew was useless.

And then

###

In the hotel room, Frank watched, feeling so disappointed for Gerard that he felt physically sick. He couldn’t tell what happened, but it was obvious something technical had gone wrong.   
He’d been looking forward to celebrating with Gerard, but now he’d be consoling. He could do that too. 

By the time the camera caught the Mau5 falling, it was already crashing through the roof of the dome.   
A split second and Frank saw Gerard, staring up at the huge red robot. 

The TV fuzzed, then went black.   
Frank screamed. 

###

Was he dead?

For a second, Gerard was sure he was. He felt numb, he couldn’t see anything.  
Then, suddenly, it all hit him.

His legs were pinned, one more tightly than the other, he ached badly all over, his head throbbed, and his arm felt very much like it was broken.

But, feeling all this at least told him one thing.  
He wasn’t dead.  
Well, not yet anyway. 

He tried to take in his surroundings, slowly remembering what happened, trying to figure out how he was still alive. 

There was something tilted over him, possibly the thing that’d broken his arm, and though it was very close to his body, it wasn’t crushing him.

Twisting round as best he could, off his side and onto his back, he got a better look at what it was.  
The chair.  
The chair he’d sat in for the tournament.   
He must’ve fallen first and it’d been pushed down on top of him. But what had stopped it from crushing him? 

The control panel.   
The same thing that was pinning his legs.   
It’d gone down too, but had blocked or jammed the chair from falling further. 

For a second, Gerard stopped, tried to listen, hear if anyone else was out there.   
He couldn’t hear anything.

_I’m the only one._

Then Gerard turned his attention to figuring out a way to get himself out.

###

Frank ran.

He knew the way to the venue easily, though he’d driven there before, he got there just as fast this time.

The place had been cordoned off, though there were only a few police, who mingled in with the security guards.   
And no ambulances.  
No one expected anyone to need help, no one expected to find anyone alive.

Frank took his chances, kept running, aiming to duck under the tape. 

A policeman caught him, grabbed him by the waist, taking Frank by surprise, he struggled, trying to get away.  
“Can’t go in there. Been an accident.” 

“No fucking shit!” Frank screamed at him, trying to wrench the mans hands off him. 

“Calm down.”

“No! Let me go! I’ve got to get in there, please, my… My boyfriend, he-”

The policeman loosened his hold slightly, and said, gently. “Alright, so your boyfriend was in there? Well, we could use some help identifying the bod- erm, the people later. Maybe you could help. What’s your boyfriends name?”

Frank hesitated. They’d specifically kept their relationship secret from the public, knowing it was exactly the kind of thing that would be used against Gerard in this particular field. 

But now that didn’t seem even slightly important.  
“Gerard.” Frank said. “Gerard Way.”  
The policeman’s eyes went slightly wide at hearing that. Frank could just picture him, a few minutes later, on the phone, calling up as many people as possible to tell them that Gerard Way, the great UFC fighter, was gay, and that he’d met the boyfriend to prove it.   
Then the eyes went kind again, and Frank felt bad for assuming the worst. “Son… He was inside the dome. I don’t know if you saw or-”  
“I saw. And I don’t care, I have to find him.”  
“You might not like what you’ll find.” Frank knew what the policeman meant, and a horrific image flashed in his mind. One covered in blood and dirt. He pushed it away, quickly.  
“I have to find him.” Frank repeated.   
The policeman looked at him for what seemed like a very long time, part sceptical, part impressed by Frank’s determination.   
Then he finally let Frank go completely.

“Alright. Go. But if anyone catches you, it wasn’t me you spoke to, got it?” 

Frank nodded. 

Then he started running again.

###

_Ok Gerard. Focus. How are you going to get out?_

With his good arm, Gerard gave the chair a shove.  
It didn’t move.

He pushed harder.  
Nothing.

Harder again.  
Still. Nothing. 

“FUCK!” He screamed, frustrated, shoving again, harder.   
That time, something shifted, but not in a way he wanted. He heard a creaking and the sounds of falling parts and the shift of dirt on dirt falling in tiny, potentially blinding granules. Gerard turned his head, and shielded his eyes, scared that all he’d done was make the chair above him fall further. He realised that what he’d been doing was actually a little foolish. He had no idea what was above him. It was clear that the chair was protecting him at this point. If there had been nothing on top of it, it would’ve been much easier to lift. There was bound to be glass and rubble above him. If it shifted the wrong way, it would all come down again, and crush him completely. And… Where had the Mau5 fallen? Had it landed on top of him? Or further over? He couldn’t remember, he only remembered seeing it falling. 

He could feel himself panicking, and he knew that, too, was dangerous.   
_Slow, careful breaths. Slow._

He tried to sit up a little, and found he had at least, managed to give himself a little more space. Glancing down at his legs, he tried, again to move them. They felt numb.   
He couldn’t panic. Couldn’t afford to.

###

Frank ran all the way up to the first barriers, past the turnstiles, which he’d had to climb over to get past, and up to the chain link fencing that had surrounded the crowd that stood outside the dome. 

The fence was no longer standing. It had been crushed by the people trying to get away, by the devastation of the falling fighting machine.   
Frank walked, tentatively up to the edge of the fence. His hand went immediately to his mouth.  
Bodies of the trampled. The twisted, the broken. The ones crushed by other bodies, all trying to get out. Some had been pushed so hard against the fence they-  
Frank looked away, certain he was going to be sick, he bent over, hands on his knees, while he took deep, steadying breaths.  
Then he looked up again, careful to keep his eye line above that of the bodies on the ground.   
More carefully now, he started to move forward. Not daring to look what his feet were landing on. He kept his eyes on the dome ahead of him. And couldn’t help thinking about when he and Gerard had come here, alone a few nights ago. 

_“Holy shit!” Gerard exclaimed, delighted, laughing as he bounced his way up to the fence. “Holy! Shit! Do you see this thing?!”_  
Frank came up behind him, looking out at the expanse between the fence and the dome. There would be a big crowd for this. It was the Big Fight after all.   
And the dome… The dome looked huge, much more impressive than the ones they’d been to at the beginning of the season, when Gerard had first started. He was the rookie, the underdog, and he’d had a long, hard struggle to get to the final. But, here he was.   
Frank just smiled at him, seeing Gerard’s eyes shining, excitedly.   
Then Gerard grabbed his hand, and led him through the gap in the fence, then up over to the dome.   
“I wanna show you inside!” 

Frank was shaking a little now, and he’d started having to look down more, the rubble was sloping up. Thankfully, there were no bodies to be seen now. Just dirt and metal and glass.   
He just had to focus on getting inside the dome, and getting to where he’d last seen Gerard, standing to the left side, where his chair and control panel had been. 

He froze when he saw the fallen, broken and still quietly ‘fzzting’ Mau5, laying face down across the middle of what had been the dome. The very heart of the destruction. 

Frank had to stop then, for a moment. On his hands and knees, he stopped, closed his eyes, tight. Collecting himself.   
Fighting back the images of what he’d seen on the TV screen. Gerard staring up at that… Monster of a thing as it started to fall.   
Fighting back the awful images of what might have become of Gerard.   
Frank shook his head.   
“He’s here. He’s somewhere.”

He forced the image of Gerard, standing in what had been the most brilliant looking fighting dome ever, eyes wide, sparkling with excitement, as he held Frank’s hand, tightly.   
_“This is where I’m going to win.”_ He’d said.

Someone with that kind of determination? That kind of certainty?   
He was there, someplace, and Frank was going to find him. 

###

The air felt like it was getting thicker. And Gerard couldn’t figure out if it was because he’d breathed in some of the dust floating around, or if the oxygen in this tight space was becoming very short in supply.   
Either way, he needed some source of extra air. 

He looked up again, and saw a little blessing.   
During the shift he’d caused, a very, very small hole had opened up, just to the left of the chair.   
Gerard shifted, a little carelessly at first, up a little more.   
He winced as his legs jarred, stopping him from moving further. Dust fell around him again, and Gerard braced himself, but nothing other than dust came down.   
He lifted his hand up to the small gap above him, feeling, tentatively around the edges. He could feel metal, mostly jagged and broken, and possibly a wire? Using his fingers, carefully, he pushed the hole bigger, pausing every time he shifted something substantial, bracing himself in case he needed to protect himself from things falling.   
The hole grew fairly big, big enough to stick his whole hand through now, and Gerard though, possibly, if he kept going, this could be his way out.   
Then his hand grabbed something flat, heavy, he tried to push it away, but it wouldn’t budge. So he tried a little more, and, without warning, the thing tilted, the wrong way, inside the hole, and Gerard both heard and sensed the movement above him. He curled in on his side, his back to where the hole was, shrinking back as far as he could, his good arm up over his face again, while he tried not to lay on his possibly broken arm.

When the awful sound of scrapping and crashing stopped again, Gerard dared to look, turn onto his back again.  
It was part of the fallen Mau5’s ear. One side was sharp and jagged, he could see it half sticking out of the rubble. If Gerard hadn’t moved, it would’ve been sticking out of him.   
Gerard could feel his breathing coming heavier, faster again. Then he realised, the falling had not closed up the hole he’d created, but the way it was angled certainly prevented him from making it bigger. Unless he wanted to risk another tumbling of the dangerous things around him.

He closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on staying calm.  
Surely, someone would come for him? It had all been televised, so many people must’ve seen.   
But then, why was it so quiet? Why couldn’t he hear sirens? Shouts? The sounds of machines picking up the machines that had fallen?  
They couldn’t have been left for dead. Someone was coming. 

He could feel a dampness on his cheeks, and realised he was crying. It took him a few more moments to figure out why. He was imagining he could hear Frank. In all this silence, in all this destruction, he could swear he could hear Frank, calling to him.   
He let his thoughts drift to Frank now. It was comforting, at least. 

_As he stood in the dome, right in the centre, looking up, and around, he squeezed Frank’s hand, gently, and felt Frank squeeze back._  
“I know you will.” Frank said, in answer to Gerard’s declaration that he was going to win.   
Gerard turned to look at him, and smile.   
They kissed, quickly, but still deeply.   
Then Gerard dashed over to the left of the dome, letting go of Frank’s hand as he went over to the fight station that would be his.   
“Look! Look at it all, Frank! Isn’t it awesome?” His hand ran, lovingly over the controls. They were all familiar, but so much smoother than what he’d been used to. He picked up the handheld control, brushing his fingers over it as he held it in one hand. “Damn. I think they buy these new for each fight.”   
Frank was standing, watching Gerard, smiling at him. Gerard knew Frank didn’t know much about the way it all worked, despite, or perhaps because of how much Gerard rambled on about it all. He knew enough though, enough to watch every one of Gerard’s fights.   
Then Gerard sat down in the chair, still holding the handheld.   
He closed his eyes and grinned. “Oh… Shit. I could actually get comfy in this thing. Can you believe it? And have you seen-”  
He cut off, suddenly, as he sensed Frank in front of him. And he opened his eyes just as Frank took the handheld from him, and placed it back on the panel.   
“You look good, sitting in that chair.” Frank said, trying to sound casual. But Gerard saw the grin playing at his lips.   
Then Frank was coming closer, and he climbed up onto the chair, straddling Gerard, letting his feet find slightly unsteady purchase on the sides of the chair.   
Frank lent forward, and kissed Gerard. This time it was for longer.  
Neither were quite sure what prompted it, but they were kissing more hotly, passionately. Tongues briefly darting out and touching, tasting. Hands in each others hair, hands grabbing at each others clothes, and gently, gently grinding against each other.   
Then Gerard felt his belt being undone. He felt like protesting, saying they couldn’t, not here. But his voice wouldn’t work, and, really, he didn’t want to say no.   
Frank was tugging down his jeans, and gently touching him as he started to tug down his own jeans. He had to take his own off completely, it was too awkward not to. They’d stopped kissing, for now, and Gerard was just staring at Frank’s face, taking in the small look of determination, and the more obvious look of lust.   
They said nothing, and as Frank sorted himself, Gerard wriggled out of his jacket, and wrapped it around Frank’s back, aware that he was much more exposed. As a thanks, Frank lent forward and kissed Gerard’s cheek.  
The sex was slightly awkward, but still good. Neither said a word throughout, though their soft pants and moans fully communicated to one another. Their lips touched, and hot cheeks brushed together, faces buried against necks, shoulders, and hands continued to grab at hair, grab at clothes, and wander up, under those clothes. 

_Gerard laid back after, his head tipped fully back against the seat. While Frank pushed himself up and off, wincing slightly as he did.  
Frank dressed hurriedly, but Gerard didn’t move. He didn’t want to move. All he managed was to pull his jeans back up and do them up, though his belt proved too much effort. And, eventually, Frank had to give up and go back over to him again. He sat on Gerard’s lap again, sideways this time, and they shared small butterfly kisses until, eventually, Frank was able to drag Gerard back away._

As much as it comforted Gerard to think about this, it also sent a stab of pain in his gut.  
Frank must’ve seen the crash. Did Frank think he was…   
He closed his eyes, tighter. He wished the voice he could hear was real. 

###

“Gerard!”   
Frank had heard the movement, the falling of parts and dust, over to the left of the fallen machine, and he knew, he just knew it was Gerard. It had to be, there had been no one else that side of the dome. 

He struggled to stay on his feet, but soon realised that crawling was his only option, without falling. Even then it was a struggle, things kept shifting and sliding underneath his feet, but he concentrated on moving forward. And he kept calling out. Half hoping to hear something in reply, but, if nothing else, he hoped Gerard would maybe hear it, and know he was coming.   
Frank ignored the fear that he’d had when he’d heard the falling. He would not, could not contemplate the worst. 

###

The voice was getting louder, as if it were getting closer.   
Gerard could almost laugh.   
_Makes sense… The last thing I hear on earth is Frank’s voice. Yeah. It makes sense my brain would pick that._

He was growing more and more certain on it, he was going to die here, because they’d already given up on him. They already thought he was dead.   
He could imagine Frank, out at the gates, trying to get in, to get through, security guards holding him back, telling him it was hopeless, no one had survived. He could see Frank struggling, kicking.   
Gerard might be the one who could fight in the domes, but Frank, Frank was the real live fighter. If he needed to, he could throw a punch like Gerard could never hope to.   
They would’ve restrained Frank, maybe even given him something to calm down.   
Perhaps Frank was even mourning him already. 

_I’m here, I’m still here!_

Gerard had no idea he’d said the words out loud. Much less that he’d all but screamed them. 

###

Frank froze when he heard it. The awful, tearing cry. A voice sounding like it’d been scratched raw.   
But still, he recognised it. 

He was moving faster now, his feet slipping constantly, but he kept moving. His hands caught on things, and, not looking, left himself with cuts on his palms and fingers. At one point his foot got tangled in a trailing wire. He kicked at it, annoyed that it was slowing him done, before eventually accepting that he had to stop to fully untangle himself. 

He called out to Gerard again, telling him he was coming, he was nearly there, even though he still had little idea where exactly he was heading to. Everywhere was just more and more rubble, more and more destruction.   
And then, suddenly, he felt his hand slip, on a piece of smooth metal, and down, into a hole. 

###

Gerard heard the thud above him, and flinched, expecting another collapse.   
Then, when he dared look to see what’d happened, he saw something very unexpected.   
A hand, in the hole that he’d opened up.   
And, even in the darkness of the underground place he’d found himself in, he recognised that hand, he knew it as well as his own.   
He almost didn’t dare believe it. 

“Frank!” 

###

Frank gasped as he heard the voice.   
He’d found him, he’d really, really found him. 

“Gerard! Oh. Oh Shit Gerard. I was- Fuck. Are you okay?” 

And then, suddenly, he felt a hand close over his, and hold on tight.   
He clutched back, overcome with relief. 

“Gee. Can- Can you tell me you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, Frank. I… Uh. Okay. The chair fell over me, and the control panel stopped it crushing me. I- I don’t know what’s on top of that though, I couldn’t get the chair to move.”  
Frank looked directly in front of him, and saw exactly what was holding Gerard down.   
One of the arms of the Mau5 had disconnected from the body, and fallen close to where Gerard must be. The hand had to be directly above. And Frank was now aware of the quiet sounds of the broken cables fizzing and sparking.   
He looked over at the robotic lump that was keeping Gerard from getting free. With one hand, he shoved it.   
Of course, it didn’t budge.   
He squeezed Gerard’s hand once, tight.   
“Gee. I’m not going anywhere, okay, I promise, I just need to use my other hand a second, okay?”   
“Okay.”

Frank really didn’t want to let go of that hand, not until he could physically see Gerard again, but he had little choice.   
Even with two hands, however, the piece of robot was not moving.   
“Holy shit, why’d they have to make these things so heavy?” 

Gerard laughed. “They’re built for fighting, Frank, smashing each other up. Wouldn’t be much of a fight if they fell to pieces easily.”   
Frank frowned, biting back a comment that the robots were meant to destroy each other, not the controllers.   
He slipped his hand back down to Gerard, and felt Gerard’s take it, quickly. 

“Gee. I don’t think I’m getting you out that way, I think we have to figure out how to make this hole bigger, and get you out that way instead.” 

Then, something occurred to Frank.   
“Uh, Gee. I should’ve asked already but, are you hurt?” 

A pause, almost like Gerard was hesitant to say so.   
“Yeah… I uh. I think my arm was broken. Right arm. And… Well, my legs are kinda trapped, I don’t know if they’re… Broken or something, I can’t tell.”

Frank nodded, taking stock of this information.   
“Okay. Okay. I’m gonna start moving stuff up here, alright, you just… Stay still as possible.” 

###

Frank squeezed Gerard’s hand again, a little harder this time, then let go again. As much as Gerard knew Frank wasn’t going anywhere, it still made him nervous, not having that contact anymore. 

He could hear Frank above him, moving things, quickly, but carefully.   
“Frank?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Could you… Uh. This is gonna sound silly but, could you keep talking to me, please?” 

A pause in the movement above him. Then Frank started talking. 

“So… What the hell happened, with the fight I mean?” 

Gerard tutted, sounding annoyed. “That fucker cheated. I know he did, I just don’t know how he did it. It was like… I had all my controls, but nothing worked.” 

“Sounds like some cable got pulled or something.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Did you see how he reacted though? When he started losing? Fuck. I mean, I’ve had guys pissed off at me because they thought I’d be a pushover. But I’ve never got in a fucking fight like that, right in the middle of-”  
Gerard paused then, a thought hitting him. 

“Frank? Was… Is there… Any signs of… Anyone else?” 

Another pause. Then, finally, Frank replied. “You’re the only life I’ve found.” 

A few minutes silence as that sunk in completely. Then Frank returned to his task, and they returned to talking. 

Eventually, Frank got the hole opened up big enough to get Gerard out. It’d been a struggle to get there, and once Frank was terrified he’d moved the wrong thing at the wrong time, as some of the rubble shifted under him. Thankfully, it ended up shifting the right way, making the hole bigger than Frank had expected. 

If he looked carefully enough down now, he could just about make out the green of Gerard’s jacket.

“Okay, Gee, I’m gonna open this up more…”

“Frank… I’m still not gonna be able to move… My legs…”

Frank swore, softly. “Not at all?” 

Gerard tried moving them again, and winced as a sharp pain hit them.   
“I- I- Frank. I’m really, really worried that they’re-”

“Don’t panic.” Frank told him. “Alright… Gee, I’m gonna head over, I can see the control panel sticking out, I’m gonna…”

“No! the control panel is the only thing holding the chair up, if that falls, I’m-”

“I’m not gonna let it fall on you Gee! I’m gonna try and prop it up!” 

Gerard forced himself to calm down. And, after a pause he said, “Okay. Okay.” 

###

This seemed to take even longer. The control panel was almost as heavy as the robotic hand, but, after determining where the edge of it was, Frank was able to start levering it with the things he grabbed around him. 

Then he heard a quiet scuffling, and then Gerard said, “Okay! I’m free! Frank! Help me get out!”   
Frank went back to the hole he’d created and started pulling at it again.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his, and he focused all his energy on pulling that hand up. 

He nearly cried when, finally, he could see Gerard again.   
They didn’t stop to celebrate seeing one another, not until Gerard was completely out.   
Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard’s back, and pulled him out the last little bit, falling onto his back, with Gerard collapsed on top of him. 

Immediately, they both started laughing with relief. 

They held each other tightly. Then Frank sat up and set about inspecting Gerard, checking him over. 

His face was covered in dirt, and slightly smeared with blood. Some on his forehead, some on his cheeks, and one thin line of it at his jaw. His hair was made a little grey with dust, which Frank instinctively raised a hand to, and started trying to shake out, making Gerard laugh again. Then Frank was more serious, sitting up, checking over Gerard’s head, making sure no blood was coming from there, but it seemed the only dampness that came from there was from sweat. 

Then Frank was undoing and opening up Gerard’s jacket, checking for blood on his t-shirt underneath. “Anything feel wrong here?” He asked.   
Gerard shook his head. Frank’s hands went around his back then, scanning over every bit. “There?”   
Again, Gerard shook his head. 

Frank took hold of Gerard’s hands then, saw they were just as dirty as his face, and one looked slightly bloody. “You try to claw out by yourself?”   
Gerard smiled, and nodded.   
Then he pushed up the sleeves of Gerard’s right arm, gently. Gerard winced.   
“Here?” Frank asked, his finger pointing directly at a large patch of blood on Gerard’s arm.   
“Yeah.”   
“Okay, I think you were right. I think it is broken, we’ll get that looked at.”  
Then, looking over both arms, he sighed. The bandages that covered Gerard’s lower arms, and one of his hands were filthily, and slightly torn, exposing the burns beneath. He’d got them about a month ago, when he’d been trying his hand at fixing a Mau5 for a fight. It hadn’t paid off.   
“We’ll have to get these looked at again.” Frank commented. “How do your legs feel now?” 

Gerard shrugged. “Okay. They ache, but they don’t feel too bad.”  
Without even needing to be asked, Gerard sat back, and stretched his legs out in front of him. Frank pushed his jeans up, winced as he saw a little blood, but, miraculously, nothing serious. 

Then he flung himself at Gerard, hugging him a little too tight. “You’re a lucky, fluky bastard, Gerard.”   
Frank laughed. “And I guess I must be too.” 

They paused, then kissed, carefully 

Picking themselves up, with Frank making Gerard lean against him as they did, the two of them made their careful way back down, out of the dome, and towards where the security guards still held their line. 

“Frank.” Gerard said, quietly, as he stepped, carefully over something he didn’t care to think about too long. 

“Hmm?” 

“I lost my sunglasses…”


End file.
